Unguarded - The personality of Natsu Dragneel
by Demontailedfox
Summary: A short OVA linked to Spinalcoil's Unguarded.


Unguarded – The personality of Natsu Dragneel

And so I haven't written in years but I had began to write this short summary of something which supposedly was a beginning of an story however, I soon lost my interests and so I dedicate this side story to Spinalcoil and his/her story; 'Unguarded'.

This is an OVA sort of thing, so everything here will not relate to the main storyline however there are some similarities and links. If you are interested, then please visit: "s/9871272/1/Unguarded"

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Fairy Tail, just my own imagination.

* * *

Life is quite the thing right? It's about enjoying yourselves to the fullest extent, having 'fun' with your friends and sharing the same emotions throughout the course of the day. You bring the smiles and in return you receive joy, you laugh and they laugh, you show warmth and they assist you till equilibrium, is that not the definition of friends?

I never really had that thirst for this so called 'pleasantries' and 'harmonies', it was more of a mere factor that intruded someone's life for eternity. I knew deep down that you would be able to live without it (with great difficulty though). But I didn't care, I've already failed recklessly with my days so much that turning back was practically impossible.

I was an average guy achieving his average grades, usually B's or C's. I didn't really have much to do after my non-biological father's disappearance whom did a pretty good job at looking after me. I imagined that even he got tired and weary of me in the end but I still thank him for providing some sort of guidance towards life throughout my early years. I never knew who my real parents were and I doubt I ever will. Sometimes I would think that life is pretty shitty. Who would abandon their very own newborn son?

But who knows? Maybe I was born this way, maybe I was an accident and that in reality I was reincarnated to face my previous sins from my past life. Maybe fate decided that it would be fun to play with my living existence, pushing me beyond my boundaries. Yet, who knows?

Nevertheless, I still have many depressing years to go.

The first day of high school, I pretty much knew the formations from the previous experience I had upon education. Loners would team up with loners thus creating groups of identities. Those identities were separated into a smaller niche's upon social status. You'd think that it be easy to join into anyone of those classified groups right? Apparently not. I didn't fit into anyone of them.

'If you can't beat them, join them' - I took that phrase onto a whole new level, the plan was simple, laugh with them. Instead of becoming one that would be treated like a deluded outcast, alternatively I would also comment and joke about my hair and its unnatural colours. It was an ingenious fool proof plan to create these so called 'friends' (at least that was what I had thought). However, I soon realized that the gag would run out eventually as the joke would become tiresome. They called me a 'Freak of nature' and all sorts of preposterous names but I couldn't come up with a comical gag to brace myself.

Soon after, people from various classes would see me as a vicious delinquent who had terrorized the school halls as well as the one who had vandalized the walls upon the school's property (and of course I didn't do any of that stuff). The teachers came forth and asked me if this was true or not, I thought about this carefully in a way to prepare my long life and hopefully sustained future. If I accepted the life of a delinquent I would be filled with endless amounts of options and paths to take, on the other hand I wouldn't be able to look myself in the eye anymore due to my hatred towards punks.

"I'm not the one to judge who I am, but if you think that I have that kind of moral to do that kind of stuff, then…. Do what ever pleases you". That was my final answer.

In the end, it didn't really matter if I chose one option or the other because the violence within my life overextended its initial peak (not that there was one anyway). Anyhow, the real gangsters within the school would soon show up as they would challenge me to a fight to death. I shitted myself as I was outnumbered, I couldn't beat them, I was just a pretentious brat imitating thug life.

Week after week I would come to school with bruises and cuts (Untreated of course because I couldn't give two shits about the pain, after all, I had to get used to it right?). The other pupils would mark their distance towards me as I marked mine. I was too careless with the whole process as things started to backfire. I no longer became Natsu, the school delinquent but a plain pussy(cat). As soon as that rumor got going, my possessions were all taken away, even geeks and Otaku's would push me down beneath them with all of there idiotic gaming references. Why am I the only one to be even shunned by these kinds of people?

Right now, I'm one hell of an outcast, no friends, family or hope. I began to compare myself with a hermit crab, its simple life upon resting within the inner sands from beneath the oceans was nice and easy-going. I kept poking it with my finger hoping to get the attention that I always wanted (Even though it was a crab) however, it soon retaliated by clamping its pincers around my index finger. I laughed.

"Even you are annoyed by a scumbag like me right?"

And I admit that I was a little jealous of this particular hermit crab.

Supposedly, I was derailed from life itself as I couldn't tell who I was anymore due to differentiation of stories and gossips. One came after another as this led to my change in character even if I never wanted it in the first place. I couldn't control the school media, what they say was what I was, 'literally'. Before I knew it, I had lost my true qualities, my hobbies and my past history. I didn't care, but obviously my classmates did, but not in a caring way, they were all afraid of me. Actually… I don't even know if I can call them my 'classmates' (After all, they're not really my 'mates' right?).

But right, they weren't really afraid of me, but they were scared to lose their social status. Anyone to befriend or even so show the slightest amount of help would be cut down to the depths of hell. I knew that if there was some sort of social hierarchy implemented within the school, I would be placed below the wretched janitor and his trusty broom. I was just a mere maggot of society.

So I've lost all emotions and actually, it wasn't as devastating as I thought it would be. Having no emotions restricted the boundaries from emitting any sort of reaction towards any negative influence. Sooner or later I would be ignored just like the background shadows and suffice to say it felt pretty good not to be bullied over and over again (Not that I could feel anything at all or whatnot).

As time passed by, I taught myself to fend against others as training became a requirement for everyday life. Personally, becoming 'buff' was never my intentions but if it helped throughout the duration of my endurance then heck, I'll give it a go. Sooner or later I realized that due to my superiority in fighting, everyone would not want to go a meter near me. My well built strength allowed me to roam around as others would shiver below me.

(Things became perfect, aye? Well….not exactly because now I have to deal with this annoying blonde brat right beside me who keeps asking me to teach her how to fight, I mean what's wrong with her!?.)

.

.

.

I'l repeat, this is just an OVA of the SpinalCoil's fanfiction and that if you are interested in reading this sort of thing then go read 'Unguarded'

Demontailedfox.


End file.
